starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ploovo Two-For-One
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Cron Drift | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Crimineel | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Ploovo wordt gebeten door de Dinko Ploovo Two-For-One was een misdaadbaas en woekeraar die actief was in de Corporate Sector maar zijn macht kon vergroten tijdens de New Order. Biografie Ploovo Two-For-One genoot een zeer degelijke afkomst en opleiding maar toch dwaalde hij het pad af dat leidde naar de Fringe wereld en de criminaliteit. Ploovo begon als een hulp van Jigoba waar hij leerde om de eigen werknemers te bedriegen. Nadat Jigoba een Moisture Farm had gekocht, ging Ploovo er met de opbrengsten van door alvorens dat Jabba the Hutt zich kon moeien in de zaak. Ploovo werkte ook als een Bunko-Steerer in de Cron Drift. Ploovo trok naar de Corporate Sector waar hij zich in het nachtleven waagde, eerst als een stille vennoot, later als een eigenaar. Hij begon zijn invloed uit te breiden en na verloop van tijd groeide hij uit tot een woekeraar met belangen in elke nachtclub in de sector. Ploovo’s macht groeide en stilaan werd hij één van de machtigste misdaadbazen in de Corporate Sector. In 5 BBY overleed de Gotal woekeraar Thar Lasan in onverwachte omstandigheden waarna zijn organisatie samenvloeide met die van Ploovo. Ploovo’s reputatie was niet de allerbeste en zowat elke schurk en misdadiger werkte ooit voor Ploovo. Hij gebruikte Ploovo's Protocol Team om schulden in te lossen met geweld die niet tijdig werden betaald. De Rebel Alliance beschouwde deze organisatie als gevaarlijk. Han Solo en Chewbacca werkten ook voor Ploovo Two-For-One toen ze naar de Corporate Sector trokken. Ze hadden een lening met hem afgesloten om de Millennium Falcon te laten herstellen maar toen Big Bunji zich niet aan de afspraak hield, konden ze Ploovo niet meteen uitbetalen en moesten ze een aantal opdrachten voor hem volbrengen. Ploovo werd Solo echter stilaan beu en vooral het feit dat Solo het niet zo nauw nam met het afbetalingsplan begon de misdaadbaas de ogen uit te steken. Tijdens een missie op Duroon stuurde Ploovo de CSA op Solo en Chewbacca af. Maar de Millennium Falcon ontsnapte en landde op Etti IV om Ploovo af te betalen. Solo was echter van plan om Ploovo een cadeautje te geven in bij Sabodor kocht hij een kleine maar venijnige Dinko. In The Free-Flight Dance Dome ontmoetten Han en Chewie Ploovo met zijn aanhangers en enkele Espos die Solo kwamen ondervragen in verband met zijn schip. Toen Han werd meegenomen, gaf hij Ploovo’s betaling waarna de misdadiger door de Dinko in de duim werd gebeten en hij werd overladen door de vreselijke geur van het beest. Door die commotie konden Solo en Chewbacca ontsnappen van Etti IV. Ploovo bleef al bij al beperkt in zijn macht omdat hij vaak genoegen nam met voldoening. De CSA had liever kleinere vissen zoals Ploovo in tegenstelling tot grotere misdadigers als Talon Karrde en Jigoba. Ploovo had talloze contacten maar miste het ego van bijvoorbeeld Jabba. Hij was de perfecte crimineel voor de Corporate Sector en hoewel hij regelmatig met pech moest afrekenen, kon hij gevaarlijk uit de hoek komen wanneer nodig. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Alliance Intelligence Reports *The Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Mensen Categorie:Criminelen